I'll never let go
by xPhoenixPrincessx
Summary: What if Draco and Ginny were on the fateful voyage of the titanic. What happened when their thrilling love affair turns into a race for survival? What happened on that night that the ship sank?


**I'll never let go.**

**Summary: **What if Draco and Ginny were on the fateful voyage of the titanic. What happened when their thrilling love affair turns into a race for survival? What happened on that night that the ship sank?

**AN: **This is a completely different sort of story to what I usually write. I was talking to a friend about the film titanic and it got me thinking. I think that Jack, Rose and Cal all remind me of HP characters well by hair colour! and how fun and challenging it would be to write a fic based on that with Draco, Ginny and Harry on board the ship. The dates will be different and stuff but yeah I'll see how it goes. I haven't seen the movie in ages either so I only remember rough parts.

XXX

Ginny sat in her chair sorting through some forgotten belongings from years ago. She had found a box in her attic full of photos and letters, mostly from her ex-fiancé Harry so many years ago. Suddenly she came across an old drawing and a beautiful green necklace. The necklace was made up of a silver chain and an emerald stone. She felt tears form in her eyes as she relived the memories she had thought so hard to get rid of over the years of that fateful night in April.

XXX

The night air was cold and she shivered but tonight it didn't matter because she was with Draco and she had just had one of the most magical nights of her life. She felt so free. She had finally gotten rid of her fiancé Harry. Harry was nothing like the rest of the Wizarding World thought him to be. He was stuck up and thought of no one else but himself, he had changed so much since Hogwarts. She remembered the days back when she had thought the sun shone out of his backside; back when he was the wonderful boy-who-lived and everything seemed perfect. He had proposed to her on her 18th birthday after she had left Hogwarts after completing her NEWTs. She had accepted his proposal because she thought he loved her. How wrong she was, the only reason he wanted to marry her was to finally become a member of the Weasley family which she still couldn't understand. All he cared about was money and the Weasley had a severe lack of money.

She still couldn't believe that she was on this magnificent ship, it was huge and she was in first class. It had all been because of Harry though, he had brought the tickets for Ginny, her mother and himself and they were to meet the rest of the Weasley family in New York when they arrived where they could celebrate the engagement properly.

She had been shocked to see Draco Malfoy on the ship as well, dressed in clothes that she was more familiar to; they were dirty and ripped in places. He only had a third class ticket. Result of his failure to join the deatheaters, she later found out, his father had disowned him after that and left Draco with nothing. He had won the ticket in a game of cards just before the ship set sail. He was nothing like the arrogant git he had been back at school and she liked the new him. Before she knew it she had fallen in love with him. Instead of scaring her like it would have a year ago when they would have both been at Hogwarts, the thought of loving Draco Malfoy made her feel all warm and tingly inside and she loved the feeling, it was nothing like she had ever felt with Harry.

She was brought back to reality when she felt Draco wrap his arms around her middle and draw her closer to him. "Are you warm enough?" he asked, his breath tickling her ear and sending shivers up her spine. She looked up and her lips moved towards his. He thought she was going to kiss him but she stopped just before their lips made contact and whispered "I'm fine." Before leaning in and planting her lips against his. Suddenly the ship jerked and they were thrown apart, Ginny landed on her arse, snapping her wand as she fell.

"Shit," she muttered, "that's the 3rd wand since October!"

She stood up and immediately slipped on the splintered ice that now covered the deck and fell into Draco's waiting arms. She smiled at him and he leant in to finish the kiss they had started before she fell. She parted her lips allowing his tongue to slip in. They were interrupted by the sound of a voice belonging to someone Ginny wished did not exist right now.

"OI GET OFF MY FIANCEE!"

Ginny groaned and turned to see Harry storming towards them. His usually messy black hair even messier than usual and his emerald green eyes were dancing with fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MALFOY?" Harry was beginning to red in the face.

"He's not doing anything wrong!" shrieked Ginny, "leave him alone and piss off."

"Go away, I'll deal with you later." Spat Harry.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled as she poked him in the chest, "You don't own me."

"Correction I do own you, you are going to marry me remember?" he had a fake smile on his face as he grabbed her arm.

"No. You are wrong, I'm not marrying you." She tore the ring from her finger and threw it down before breaking free and returning to Draco's arms where she felt safe.

"Grab him and lock him in one of the rooms below the deck." Harry ordered the two men who had appeared behind him. They each grabbed an arm and dragged Draco off.

"This must belong to you." Harry dropped a piece of parchment at her feet and stormed off after giving her one of his evil glares muttering things like "stupid bloody ferret".

She picked up the parchment he dropped. It was the drawing Draco had drawn of her yesterday, she placed it in the pocket of her jacket and made her way to the other side of the deck where the sight that met her was one of chaos. People were running everywhere, women were screaming and children were crying. Members of the crew were trying to calm them down but nothing was working. "We are all going to die!" she heard one woman scream. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see a middle aged man.

"Miss. There is a lifeboat that can take you just over there. We advise you to get on as soon as possible."

She turned and fled. She had to find Draco and fast, this ship was sinking and if Draco had any hope of surviving she had to find him soon and get him on deck where he could get on a lifeboat before they all left. She knew there weren't enough lifeboats for everyone; it was one of the concerns she had voiced on the first day of the trip. She remembered the reaction she had gotten, everyone had laughed at her. Don't be silly, this ship is unsinkable, the lifeboats that we do have are enough bloody waste of space considering we won't need them, they had all said. _Bet they are kicking themselves now_.

She made her way down a flight of steps. _Where could he be? Probably near the bottom_ she thought as she kept going. Images of his bruised and battered body flooded her mind, who knows what Harry could do when he was this angry? She eventually found him handcuffed to a metal pole in a small room near the bottom of the ship. She could see the water rising at the window and she noticed that her shoes were wet where the water had started to cover the floor. He suddenly noticed Ginny standing in the doorway.

"Ginny what the hell are you doing here? You should be getting on a lifeboat before they all go!"

"I'm not leaving without you, its taken me this long to find someone I actually love and I am not going to leave them to die." She snapped as she started moving around the small room looking for a key to unlock the handcuffs. The water was rising rapidly and was now past her ankles. The water was freezing and she knew she didn't have long, she hoped he didn't freeze to death before she could release him. "Shit, the keys not here." She swore loudly.

"I think he took it with him, he probably expected you to come looking for me. Anyway why don't you just unlock it with your wand? A quick _alohomora_ should do it. Or failing that you could always resort to muggle techniques, I hear a hairpin is just as good as a key."

"I broke my wand when I fell over on deck, when we hit the iceberg and as for a hairpin. I don't wear hairpins." She could feel his eyes going right through her back. "Anyway where is _your _wand?"

"Pothead got his bodyguards to take it from me." He replied as if he was explaining something simple to a 3 year old.

The water was now knee high and her legs were beginning to go numb. All she could think about was how she was going to die and she'd never get to see the age of 19. She knew she shouldn't have got on the ship, she had sensed that something would go wrong, something big would happen and she did nothing about it. _Fuck,_ she suddenly remembered her mother was on the ship. Her blood froze; she would never forgive herself if something happened to her mother. It was her fault that her mother was on the ship; she had insisted that she be included on this trip. Truth was Ginny hadn't wanted to spend the whole trip with just Harry for company. It was all because of her selfishness that Molly Weasley could die. _I have to get out of here and fast._ She looked around for anything she could use to break the handcuffs and she noticed an axe in a glass box. The notice on it read **for use in emergencies only**. Well this was certainly an emergency, she smashed the glass with her hand and grabbed the axe and went over to where Draco was trapped. She noticed that his face paled even more than it usually was and she laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny." He snapped. "You could miss and chop off my hands, I happen to need my hands and you won't be thanking me if that happened either. I know you have a thing for my hands and you love the way I touch you with them."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I won't chop off your hands." She swung the axe and narrowly missed his wrists, breaking the chain. "See what did I tell you?"

"I hate it when you're right." He grumbled as she grabbed his hand and led him towards the door as they waded through the water that was now up to their thighs.

"No time to complain, unless you want to freeze to death of course." Ginny was shivering.

The lights flickered and the floor was starting to tilt slightly, she had never been so scared in her life and it was the thought of seeing her family again and having a life with Draco that was keeping her going. If she didn't have such a wonderful family and if she was stuck with a life with Harry for the rest of her life she wouldn't have cared and just gone to bed, to die. Draco stopped to wait for her, she had let go of his hand and was just staring into space, frozen to the spot. They were trapped. Without thinking she ran back the way they had come, she had to get the axe or they were both dead. She heard Draco yell "Ginny" but she didn't stop, she just kept going.

He just watched her run away and he felt so helpless, there was no point following, she'd be back and besides if he went after her he would be using up valuable energy that would be needed later. That would help no one. The minutes ticked by and he began to panic. What if she had slipped and fallen under the water, unable to get back up? What if she had frozen to death? What if Harry had gotten hold of her? He couldn't lose her now; his life wouldn't be worth living as he had lost everything else. His mother had been murdered by his father when she had tried to get him to reconsider disowning him and he had no one else to go to. He had been hoping to find a new life in New York but he didn't need that, he could have a new life with Ginny. He'd do anything for her; he'd even die for her. When he had first realised that it had scared him, he had hated her at Hogwarts, true he hadn't really known her but with relatives like that idiot brother of hers, Ron and the fact that she was pining after Harry Bloody Potter, the-boy-who-won't-fucking-die, he didn't think much of her. Getting to know her on this trip was the best thing he had ever done and now he didn't regret not joining the deatheaters. If he had joined, sure he'd still be rich but he would also probably be married to that bitch Pansy Parkinson. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a very wet Ginny approaching him with an axe. The water was up to her neck and she was struggling to keep her head above the water. Going to get the axe had been a complete waste of time, there was no way to break down the metal gate with it now.

Taking a deep breath he dived under the water to look for a way to open the gate, he hated to get his hair wet but it would be wet anyway and he'd drown if he didn't do that. The water was freezing against his face, it had always been freezing but his body had gotten used to it and the shock of it covering the whole of him was tremendous. The salt in the water stung his eyes and it was difficult to see anything, he was running out of air when suddenly he spotted the keys that had been left in the lock. He supposed that the person in charge of locking up had panicked when the water started to rise and had run off. He turned the key and managed to push the metal away, leaving a gap that they could swim through. He surfaced and found that the water was nearly up to the ceiling. He looked around for Ginny and he couldn't find her. His heart stopped, where was she? He dived back under the water to find her trying to get back to the surface for air, he reacted quickly and grabbed her around the middle and quickly swam through the gap. They needed to get to a higher level and fast.

It took a while but eventually they had reached a higher part of the ship. That had been close, too close. They were soaked to the skin and shivering violently, they hung on to each other, trying to get their body heat to keep them warm but it wasn't working as they were both freezing.

"Come on Gin, we need to get up on deck and try and find you a lifeboat."

She nodded and followed Draco, she was too tired to do anything else and she wasn't thinking straight. She figured that the lifeboats would all be gone by now and that it would be calmer on deck because most of those able to get off the ship would have done and the others would still be below deck. Nothing would have prepared herself for the sight that met her when she got onto the deck. People were screaming and jumping off the deck and into the black water below. The band was doing the best they could to calm everyone down but it wasn't working. She saw the familiar red hair of her mother through the crowd and a feeling of relief flooded her, she was about to climb on board one of the last lifeboats.

"Ginny!" she shrieked when she spotted her daughter, "Oh thank god you are ok, I was so scared you were dead, hurry up and get in, there's one space left."

_One space left._ There was no way she was going to leave Draco, not now. "I'm not going, I'm staying with Draco."

Draco grabbed Ginny's shoulder and spun her around, "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get on the boat, I'll be fine." He watched as a member of the crew dragged Ginny towards the boat as she shook her head, almost in disbelief. He watched as they slowly lowered the boat, her eyes were filled with sadness and then determinism as she leapt out of the boat and onto the ship into Draco's arms despite the desperate cries of "Ginny, darling, come back!"

"You idiot," he pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear "but you know I love you, don't you?"

She could feel him smile against her skin before pressing his lips against hers fiercely and hungrily as if their life's depended on it. She could stay like this forever.

"Come on," he broke the kiss, "There's got to be another lifeboat leaving the other side of the ship. Let's hurry."

They were running as fast as they could, weaving through the hordes of desperate passengers. Draco was just in front of her. She felt a hand grip tightly around the top of her arm and she turned to see Harry standing there. She spat in his face and ran off before he had the chance to say anything, she knew he was going to make her feel guilty about leaving him, he had always had the gift of making her feel guilty and she hated it. She wouldn't allow it to happen this time.

He watched her run off with the hatred of Draco growing by the second, he hated losing especially someone like Ginny, she was beautiful and a great trophy to have on his arm. After all he was The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-Voldemort after all. He needed a good looking wife. Now how to get off this damn ship, he couldn't use his celebrity status to get out of anything this time, these people were all muggles and had no idea about anything he had done to save the Wizarding World. He heard a young child scream for her mum behind him and he had an idea of how to get off the ship.

Ginny watched him grab the little girl and carry her towards the lifeboat. "She's all I've got and I'm all she has." The cold hearted bastard, using an innocent child to ensure his safety. Who could live with themselves knowing that the poor parents were probably frantically searching for their child everywhere, fearing the worst? Harry of course, he had always been able to get away with everything and had never thought about anyone else's feelings apart from his own.

"Ginny," she turned to see Draco, "there's no more lifeboats."

Her heart sank. No more lifeboats, they'd certainly die now. They might have been able to survive if they had their wands, they could have done a simple warming charm which would have kept them from freezing but she had gone and snapped hers when she fell and Draco's had been taken from him.

"Don't worry, we will survive, we just need to stay on the ship as long as possible, the other ship should be along soon enough to pick up all the people that managed to get on the lifeboats. We just need to stay strong and stick together."

"Oh Draco, I'm so scared." She grabbed him and held on tightly. She was furious with herself, she had always been so strong willed and now she felt like giving up. She hadn't felt so helpless since she was a little girl of 11 when she had been possessed by Voldemort and taken into the Chamber of Secrets. She had had to grow up fast following that event. She could feel herself sliding as the ship began to tip. The lights went out and she heard more screams. So many lives were going to be lost tonight; you'd have thought that in the year of 2000 things like this wouldn't happen.

"Quick, Gin, run. We need to get up to the other end of the ship. Quick!"

It was easier said than done, the ship was now at a 45 degree angle and all around people were slipping back into the water and others were jumping off the edge thinking that they would be more likely to survive if they got off the ship now. She winced as one of the funnels fell off and falling onto a load of people swimming in the ocean. She felt a lifejacket being shoved into her hands. "Put it on Gin."

She didn't know how she managed it but she reached the other end of the ship which was now at a 90 degree angle and sinking rapidly, she along with Draco climbed on the railings and to the other side. She saw the water rising and getting closer.

"When I say now, jump." She could just make out Draco's voice, full of concern and love for her. "JUMP."

She jumped forward and fell into the water, she could feel the ship trying to pull her down but with the help of her lifejacket she managed to surface. Draco was nowhere to be seen, she looked around, and the water was full of people thrashing about in the water.

"DRACO WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed, her breath misting up in the cold night air. He couldn't be dead, he couldn't be.

"Over here Gin." She heard him call; he had managed to find an old door that they could float on above the water, so they wouldn't freeze to death so quickly. She swam over towards him and tried to climb on the door but with her weight it was making the door sink. Draco jumped off so that Ginny could get on. She was more important than him, he would go without. He tried to keep his mind off the cold by thinking about the future and everything he wanted to do. He knew he couldn't last much longer, death was calling him but he found that he didn't mind so much now. His life was more or less complete, he had found someone to love who would love him in return.

"Promise me Gin; promise me that you'll find someone who loves you, someone who will take care of you. Marry them and have lots of kids, a typical big Weasley family."

"I will have that with you," she whispered. _He couldn't leave her, she wouldn't allow it._

"I'm being serious," he said, "and one more last thing. Never let go. Never let go…" and with that he took his last breath.

"I'll never let go." She whispered as she kissed his hand before letting him sink below the ice filled water just like the ship had done.

She was devastated and the tears began to flow as she cried out loud to the night sky. Icicles had formed on her hair and made a clanging noise when she moved her head. She looked around at the stillness that was all around. So many dead bodies, she presumed she was the only one left alive. The lifeboats wouldn't come back now surely. She waited for what seemed like ages and then suddenly she heard a call ringing through the stillness.

"Is there anyone alive out there?"

Someone had come back, she was saved. The man on the lifeboat reached over and pulled her onto the boat and covered her with a thick blanket and she fell into an uneasy sleep plagued with images of Draco's body. He was gone. The next morning she was approached by a man with a clip board and some paper.

"Can I have your name please Miss?"

She looked up before replying, "Ginevra, Ginevra Malfoy."

XXX

Seeing that drawing brought back so many painful memories yet she was glad she still had it, it was the only thing she had left that reminded her of Draco. She had done what he had asked, she had found a husband and had 5 kids, he was no Draco but he loved her and would do anything for her and most importantly she had never let go of those memories. 70 years ago today was the day that the ship sank and Draco was taken away from her. She took the drawing and went to bed for the night, the drawing clutched in her hand. She was found the next morning by her daughter. She was at peace now, she was with her Draco.

XXX

**AN:** What do you think? I don't think it turned out that good to be honest but I had fun writing it. I hope I didn't ruin the film for anyone, I can't remember a lot of it because I refuse to watch it, the dead bodies at the end give me nightmares, lol. Please review. I love reviews and I shall give you cookies if you do :)


End file.
